In general, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which allows a plurality of storage media to be mounted thereon and stores and reads out data into and from any of the storage media.
There have been used information processing apparatuses such as a digital camera, a personal computer and an automatic answering telephone on which a plurality of recording media such as a PC card, a flash memory and a memory stick (trademark) can be mounted. The storage media mounted on the information processing apparatus are each used for storing information such as a picture and audio data. Information stored in a storage medium such as a picture and audio data is played back for use by an information processing apparatus such as a digital camera used for accumulating such information or by another information processing apparatus such as a personal computer.
A PC card mounted on an automatic answering telephone is used for storing a voice urging a caller to leave a message. On the other hand, a memory stick mounted on such a telephone is used for recording a message coming from a caller. A memory stick containing a message given by a caller is removed from the telephone and then mounted on typically an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer for playing back the message.
A PC card mounted on a digital camera which also accommodates a memory stick is used for storing all pictures taken by the digital camera. When the pictures taken by the digital camera are played back by using another information processing apparatus such as a personal computer, the picture data is copied from the PC card to the memory stick. The memory stick containing the copied picture data is then removed from the digital camera and mounted on a personal computer for reading out and playing back the picture data from the memory stick.
In the case of an information processing apparatus accommodating a plurality of storage media, however, the user will have difficulty to select which medium is to be mounted on or removed from the apparatus. In some cases, the user mounts or removes a wrong storage medium on or from the information processing apparatus.
It is thus an object of the information processing apparatus addressing the problem described above to provide an information processing apparatus accommodating a plurality of storage media wherein it is easy for the user to determine which medium is to be mounted on or removed from the apparatus and the user hardly mounts or removes a wrong medium on or from the apparatus.